


Unprepared

by ilostmyshoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindness, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe/pseuds/ilostmyshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad tried to prepare us for everything, but he never prepared me for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

Dad did the best he could to prepare us for anything and everything the world might throw at us. He trained us in codes and languages: Morse code, ASL, Latin, Braille, you name it. He made us practice every skill under the worst possible conditions: sun in our eyes, pouring rain, middle of a blizzard, pitch blackness, 100 degree heat. When Sammy bitched about it, Dad snapped that monsters tended to avoid well-lit, climate controlled environments. They chose locations that would give them the advantage. We had to turn the tables by making those same places into our comfort zone.

Dad also taught us to sleep lightly. We needed to be conscious and functional at the slightest sign of threat, no matter what time it was or how sleep deprived we might be. Of course that was the one lesson Sam took to like a natural. At the slightest hint of artificial light the kid was immediately conscious, functional, and bitchy as fuck. It meant whether I was coming back late from a hook up or just walking to the bathroom to take a piss I got a ton of practice navigating strange motel rooms in complete darkness.

So when the Quetzalcoatl spit venom across my face I bellowed with manly rage and shot the fucker in the head three times before I dropped unconscious. When I woke up it hurt like hell and I couldn’t see, but I didn’t panic. I knew I was better off than a lot of people would be in that situation. I had the skills I needed for basic functioning, I had confidence that I could learn whatever else I needed, and I had my Dad and little brother to help me make the transition. I could do this.

I held onto my confidence as the pain slowly abated and my eyesight failed to return. I held onto it as I trained with a cane and the family discussed the pros and cons of getting a seeing eye dog. (Pro: Sam had been begging for a dog for years. Con: Dad hated the thought of a dog in the Impala.) I held onto my confidence as we got labels in braille for our supplies and phone keys, as we set up routines to make motel room set ups more consistent for me. I kept believing that everything would be okay.

But then, about a month later, Dad got a call from Bobby asking for help on a hunt. It was an emergency; people’s laves were at stake. Dad and Sam hauled ass across the country, and I realized that nothing in my life had prepared me for being left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> written for i-am-therefore-i-fight's prompt: What if Dean was blind?


End file.
